The turtle and the universe of legends
by legendary white wing
Summary: After a great evening the trotue was resting but woke up they will not be home ( max reviews please fort this story )
1. waking in another world

The turtle and the universe of legends  
Chapter 1:Waking in Another World

The turtles returned from their patrol it was fun to eliminate the kraang and it was time for them to go to rest Leo decided to go see his brothers one by one he began with Donnie  
\- hey Donnie!  
\- hey Leo!  
\- we'll have fun tonight!  
\- ho yes its a long time we did not laugh like that!  
\- must say that also that Mikey has done strong!  
\- hey hey you know Leo often I'm afraid for him, I know we protect him but you know everything can happen!  
\- do not scared Donnie, Mikey and under our protection has all three,we let no one hurt him!  
\- you're right Leo (he yawns) I'm tired !  
\- it is time to sleep, good night my brother!  
\- good night !  
Leo came out of the room and slowly closed the door and went to see Raph, who was sitting in bed  
\- Hey Raph!  
\- hey Leo!  
\- Have you enjoyed yourself too?  
\- ho yes Mikey made us laugh I could do more!  
\- tell me you're afraid for him!  
\- Leo ... Mikey his little brother I could never live without him who make us laugh if he not here !  
\- we all have the same nightmare Raph reassures you, we all swore to protect him no matter the price!  
\- and I will tell you Leo if he has one who dares to attack my little brother he has to deal with me!  
\- Hey hey, go and rest you Raph do not worry about Mikey we are all here for him!  
\- yes , well good night Leo!  
\- Good night Raph!  
He closed the door gently and he finished his beautiful evening he went to see his little brother who was reading a book  
\- hey Mikey!  
\- here is my favorite leader hé hé!  
\- hé hé you made us laugh thank you Mikey!  
\- its normal you must never forget to relax otherwise we are lost!  
\- your good reason come on it is late you have to sleep!  
\- ho not now!  
\- come on Mikey tomorrow will be a great day we will destroy the last base kraang and the world will finally get rid of its idiot octopus!  
\- okay !  
He put it under his blanket Leo covers it well and he gave him a kiss on his head telling him that he loves Mikey smiled and slept peacefully Leo left his room and went in his he lays his katana Stretched and fell asleep with the image of his brother going to make beautiful dream.  
The next day when Leo awoke he was surprised that it was daylight than usual and he realized that he was not home but in a large meadow and his brother was there woke them up and in turn he was Surprised at the place where he was  
\- Donnie one explanation maybe ?  
\- I'm like you Leo, I do not know at all!  
\- how did we get here?  
\- I do not know, at least we have our weapons its a good point!  
\- its like crazy we fall asleep at home and then we are elsewhere!

\- and seeing that its smell a can the tide I would say that we are on an island!  
\- Yeah and I do not know about you but since we woke up I feel observed !  
\- yes I feel it too!  
And he was right and those he observed them decided to show themselves, the four turtle did not believe them eyes they were eagles as big as their white wing friend Leo tried to tell them he did not want them wrong, But the eagle did not listen to him and he was chained without him and had time to do whatever it was, and the four brother was taken to a great kingdom or lived that a white eagle entered a huge palace and he was kneeling before a throne but he had no one sitting on it  
\- oh great queen white wing we found intruders!  
\- wow white wing is a queen!  
\- silence!  
He said nothing, he heard footsteps and the white wing always came in a great pace she stood in front of them and she smiled  
\- were not intruders were friends to me who came from the earth detached them!  
\- white wing its incredible you is a queen let me bow before you!  
\- its good to see you again ninja turtle if you were there is not by chance I need you!  
\- really and in what way can you help?  
\- in a week a great war is going to take place on the battlefield I possessed an armed but I need you because the link that unites you will give me the strength to kill the black phoenix !  
\- wait white wing just a question, you want to tell us or is it ?  
\- ho yes oops with all I forget to welcome you in the universe of legends!  
\- the universe of legends? we are in your world?  
\- exactly and in this world you will see legend that people on earth think that its does not exist!  
\- you mention a black phoenix that is not ordinary!  
\- there is in this world that creature with wings like us and has the list added, the phoenix the dragon and the griffin.  
\- ouah all its exists for real?  
\- in this world yes!  
\- its too cool!  
\- so I said that with you I would be able to beat my worst enemy!  
\- Then what do you think about this guys!  
\- I say that we will live the most epic adventure of our life I am for to help whitewings!  
\- why not her an opportunity to see another world I'm with Mikey!  
\- I feel that its cool I follow you guys!  
\- in case we are going to help white wing  
White Wing knew she could count on them, a new world open for our four brothers who will experience the greatest experience of their lives become legends.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The great battle

The turtle and the universe of legends  
Chapter 2: The Great Battle

The turtle was awakened in the universe of legend he was welcomed by their friend White Wing who needed their help and the four brothers had to accept  
\- I knew I could count on you, hold his crystals are for you I found them not long ago he the color of your mask and each possessed his power, Leo your blue color make reference to the sky this crystal encloses the power the wind !  
\- wow thanks!  
\- Raph this crystal that you have is unique it is said that a feather of the famous phoenix of the fire would fall in lava and would transform into this crystal you have with you the great power of the fire!  
\- wow it is an honor thank you!  
\- Donnie your purple color always leave me puzzled but after looking for this light purple space comes to use it with intelligence!  
\- great thank you!  
\- Mikey at first I thought your orange color came from the sand of the desert but I mistaken your strength come from the sun and crystal will give you its light!  
\- wow thanks white wing!  
\- lay your crystal against you it will merge with your bodies and give you their power!  
The four brother did it together he felt the energy of the crystal and suddenly in each hand of the turtle appeared a sword white wing told them that in each crystal it has a sword that sleeps and that its with it that it will have to fight but They will need training and the white wing took them to a place where they could train and he started right away white wing looked at them and gave them whatever instructions so that he could use their power well  
\- made one with your sword felt its strength its power and you will be able to leave no chance to the enemy!  
\- I think white wing the battle will be in sky no?  
\- Yes why ?  
\- how are we going to do this ?  
\- hehe his real i forgot the crystals you own will allow you to turn you into an eagle!  
\- too great we try!  
He closed his eyes he concentrated and he transformed when he opened his eyes he was eagles with armor on head and legs was equipped with sharp blade, he had become beautiful white eagle with their color around their eyes And also on part of the feathers of their wings.  
Throughout the week it was training and the big day was arriving white wing to send her messenger to call all the armed of the universe she and her friends were preparing at the Leo palace especially went to see her little brother who had put on her armor For the battle  
\- wow Mikey you are beautiful !  
\- hey hey you also look great!  
\- its a great fight waiting for us little brother promises me to be careful!  
\- his promised Leo, I know you're scared for me the others also told me to be careful but do not be afraid I know how to fight I would do everything so that white wing wins this battle and after tell him how I feel for her !  
\- you know why we're afraid? Because you and the most precious of us all and that we love you and that we do not want to lose you!  
\- ho Leo I know you and the others you would never let me down You were always there for me I must do the same for you because I also love you!  
Leo took him in his arms his other brother came to do likewise he was ready white wing called them he went with her on the field of battle he was on top of a mountain and all the armed of the universe was one could see Green dragon, silver griffins, sky eagle, a lot of element was there and it was waiting and a further away on another mountain the enemies arrived it was all a dark black the worst enemy of white wing has here And took the speak

\- has that I see you bring back new friends you know that it will not change anything to the fact that all will end for you white wing!  
\- on the contrary if they are there to give me the strength to fight and believe me you will pay for killing my family!  
\- hé hé it is time, has you my dear black eagle that this battle leads us to victory!  
\- people of the universe beat you with your heart and victory will be yours!  
Both armed themselves to the attack and the fight between good and evil began the four turtle had taken their eagle form and fought with strength and courage he used their blade that he had on their paws to kill their Enemy and powerful power to kill them at a distance.  
White wing found himself facing the black phoenix  
\- I must even say white wing that you surprise me you who resisted me even when you were only ten years old, today you and legendary warrior and queen of your kingdom what then?  
\- according to what one says to me if I beat you I would become queen of all the universe!  
\- then the legend was true, a young warrior will become the queen of the universe!  
-you talk enough let's finish in now!  
\- I agree !  
White wing and the black phoenix attacked the battle was very strong white wing started lacking force and sent a signal to the four brother who understood that he had to put side by side the power of their link went to white wing that Set to shine and under the eyes of the phoenix white wing turned into a dragon he thought not yet the dragon threw a ray of light that killed the black winged black phoenix had won his fight but the war was not over she quickly went to join her People to finish the battle but suddenly she that horrible thing happened the four turtle separated in battle Mikey found himself alone he was out of breath and a black eagle threw a black arrow on him and Mikey received it in the heart And he started fall white wing went quickly caught up once on the ground she had so much grief that she released a wave of light that made disappear the last black wing that remained the three turtle came quickly to white wing  
\- MIKEY spreads you white wing, Mikey .. I know you hear me little brother wake up!  
\- Leo he will not wake Mikey ... is gone!  
\- no no you lie, Mikey I beg you ... little brother ..sniff NOOOOOOOOOON!  
\- ho Mikey ... ..!  
\- his ... not his not coming not him ... sniff!  
\- Mikey ... me who promised to protect you I failed ... forgive me Mikey ... I beg you do not to this , come back!  
The rain fall on the three poor brother who mourned the loss of their most precious brother, in the evening he had a ceremony like no other the body of Mikey laid down on a rock and a northern aura appeared and took away the body of Mikey then disappeared The three brother did not stop crying, their heart was broken into a thousand pieces and white wing did not want to leave them like that  
\- my friends I'm really sorry!  
\- if we had not been in this world Mikey would still be here sniff it's your fault white wing !  
\- I know it and I want to fix my mistake I want to help you believe me there is a way to bring your brother back to life!  
\- its impossible!  
\- in my world there is a saying that the impossible can become possible!  
\- sniff your serious you can really bring back our little brother!  
\- I would only help you the rest his you who will do it!  
\- I hope for you that you speak the truth if not believe me that its you who will pay the death of our little brother!  
\- I take note of it!  
The three brothers went to rest but he had difficulty to sleep he did not think that Mikey that already missed to them very strong white wing will hold such speech his only destiny will know it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Reborn

The turtle and the universe of legends  
Chapter 3: Reborn

The morning rose on the universe of legends white wing rose was felt that one of the tortoise was not in her palace, she came out because she had an idea of where she was crossing her kingdom and further on There was a large cliff and it was Leo who was  
\- ha Leo you here I was looking for you!  
\- I can not believe I lost my little brother is his entirely your fault, but his also mine, I promise to protect him I fail, I am a horrible brother!  
\- Leo as I told you there is a way to make him come back and that we are going to do!  
\- I know I was just going to ask you the question, how will you get back to life?  
\- we will go to see the phoenix of fire, ask for a pen, after we go to the lake of spirits and thanks to the pen Mikey will reborn!  
\- well in case we go back to look for my brother and let us fly!  
\- yes and Leo I'm sorry for what happened to Mikey!  
\- Let's stop talking about it !  
White wing saw him that Leo was not going to forgive him for having found his little brother, he went to fetch Donnie and Raph and took their flight to the island of the volcano, during their flight Leo noticed that the universe of the legend had Only of the island but which was very big and it arrived on the island and it entered the volcano  
-Raph like you who has the fire crystal its you who will speak to the Phoenix!  
\- I hope to have the right words to talk to him!  
\- all will be well I trust you!  
He crossed a bridge that was above the magma and on the other side the powerful phoenix was there with his plumage of fire he saw them arrive  
\- I wish you the welcome in my volcano, ho I feel that one of you owns my crystal and ho my god I dream or its the legendary white wing!  
\- his me, ho great phoenix of fire I present Raphael his him who has your crystal he beat him worthily and he wants to ask you that thing!  
\- you are look a noble warrior I listen to you!  
\- ho powerful phoenix of fire if me and my brother are here is to ask you with your permission to give us one of your magnificent pen so that we can bring back our little brother who perished in a battle!  
-I see I'll give you my permission if you answer my question!  
\- I listen !  
\- was your little brother that you lost was precious to your eyes?  
\- ho yeah and not just that in my eyes, to all of us ... .Mikey was our sunshine one who illuminated our life with his smile and who we always see the good side of things and sniff under our eyes sunshine is off and We all want to bring it back!  
\- what I have just heard from words that come from the heart I am touched by so strong a bond that you unite and my word and sacred Here is for you one of my most beautiful pen that will bring your brother back!  
\- thank you from the bottom of my heart ho great phoenix of fire that your flame are always eternal!  
\- that my pen can allow your bond of brotherhood to be gathered again for life!  
Raph caught the pen he stepped back and he with his brother and white wing bowed before him the phoenix did the same to greet their bond and our friends resumed their flight to another island that was hidden in a thick fog he landed and white wing Told them to stay together so as not to get lost, he stood at each other and followed the white wing that guided them to the lake  
\- here is the lake of the rebirth!  
\- that water are clear!  
\- she is even more than her this pure water and she inhabited by a dragon guard this place ho look I think it come in!

Indeed on the other side of the lake appeared a dragon as black as the night he advances towards them while walking on the water and our friends bowed again for the saluted the dragon did the same!  
\- welcome to the lake of the rebirth here rests the soul of those who lost their life during a fight were you there to recover a loved one?  
\- yes our little brother Mikey we bring you a pen of a phoenix fire so that you can bring it back!  
\- I thank you a nice pen that you bring me back, very well I will bring your little brother to life!  
He began to sing an incantation the boreal aura appeared and their light went into the lake and a small star emerged from the water and went to whatever to put of our friends the pen of the phoenix of fire joined the star and made take it The appearance of Mikey, the incantation was finished them will have disappeared the dragon went to Mikey who had the eyes closed it gave him a small breath which woke him then retires  
\- mm what am I doing here ? I am in the paradise?  
\- not young Mikey you are back to life thanks to your brother who are all there!  
\- ho LEO, DONNIE, RAPH!  
\- snif MIKEEEEY!  
He was running and taking their little brother in their arms he was crying for joy their little brother was alive with starry eyes and his smile still as bright as the sun  
\- sniff my brothers thank you!  
\- sniff Mikey forgives us we did not keep our promise!  
\- its not your fault guys all can happend during a war at least you have done everything to bring me back to life and sniff I love you my brothers!  
\- all is well Mikey its over we're all there, you're alive!  
\- white wing!  
\- good to see you alive Mikey, if I had known that this war would cost you life I could have spared it!  
\- at least you won and I'd like to tell you that white wing thing ... I'm in love with you!  
\- wow Mikey I did not expect this but I risk disappointing you because my world forbids me to be in love!  
\- Why ?  
\- because now that I beat my worst enemy I will soon become the queen of this universe and my responsibility does not allow me to be in love!  
\- ho ... its not cool me who thought you loved me too!  
\- Mikey I love you but like a better friends you understand!  
\- I imagine his best like that and then after all being friends his the best thing in the world!  
\- yes Mikey friendship are one of the most powerful link that you can have well it and time for you to return home I would like to thank you for what you have done and your acts will be written in the legend!  
\- wow on and even become legend its too cool!  
-Indeed, you must return the crystals to me!"  
The four brothers closed their eyes and released the crystals from their bodies and restored them to the white wing  
\- white wing I holding to apologize for having been angry after you you kept your word you have to bring back our little brother, I owe you the life!  
\- such is my destiny Leo I wish you a good return to earth!  
\- will we see you again?  
\- the day of my coronation yes!  
\- I cant wait goodbye to my friend!  
\- See you soon Mikey!  
She brought up a portal the four turtle greeted her and returned to earth finally back home after the most incredible adventure of their lives and most importantly her he had their ray of sunshine with them in order to continue their life And wait impatiently for the crowning of the beautiful and majestic white wing

END


End file.
